Ore no Obento to Aniki
by celengdebu
Summary: Sasuke yang rajin tapi pemalas untuk urusan perutnya sendiri, Sasuke yang manja dan selalu ingin dilayani jika ada maunya. Teen!Itachi & chibi!Sasuke. OOC much. Uchiha Brothers.


"Mau pergi jam berapa?"

"Delapan."

Itachi mengiris bagian dalam roti di tangan kanannya sambil mengerenyit heran, "Jam segitu bukannya baru mulai pelajaran?" disisihkannya remah-remah roti itu ke atas piring, "Kakak tidak mau kamu mengabaikan pelajaran hanya karena terlalu asyik bermain."

"Aku tidak begitu kok. Hari ini kan cuma mengumpulkan PR lalu pulang." Sasuke menjulurkan lidah, ransel dan tempat bukunya dikibas dengan serius, "Minggu depan ada ujian senjata ninja yang sudah dipelajari di kelas Iruka-_sensei, nii-san _kan tahu aku tidak biasa menghapal tanpa memegang _shuriken_ yang asli, untuk itu aku pergi ke tempat kakek tukang kayu di tepi sungai. Orangnya ramah dan senggang karena cuma bekerja sampai jam dua, dia juga tidak marah kalau aku memakai balok kayunya untuk sasaran _shuriken,_" celoteh anak bermata besar itu. Dibukanya wadah kue di sisi meja lalu mengambil setusuk _yokan _kacang hijau, "Lagipula aku sudah ijin _tousan_ kok_. _Memangnya _nii-san _tidak sadar kenapa jam pulangku mundur sampai sore?"

Itachi menggeleng.

"Cih. Kakak macam apa~..." Sasuke buru-buru berkelit sebelum keningnya dilempar remahan roti. "Harusnya _nii-san _menjengukku kira-kira di jam setelah makan siang atau sepulang sekolah, lalu aku diantar dan dibelikan camilan, lebih bagus lagi kalau adiknya yang manis ini ditemani latihan. Hm, hm, aku memang jenius deh." puji Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri diiringi senyum lebar dari pipi ke pipi. Air muka kakaknya langsung berubah masam.

"Cuma sekedar melihat sekolahmu saja aku datang kok, Rabu kemarin kan kamu kubawakan bakpau sampai perutmu membuncit kekenyangan." dengus Itachi, dirobeknya daun selada setengah terburu, alisnya ikut berkedut, "Kalau untuk menemanimu latihan sih aku bisa paham, tapi kenapa aku harus membelikanmu camilan juga?"

"Habisnya setelah latihan biasanya aku lapar, kalau sudah lapar kakiku malas pergi kemana-mana, dan kalau sudah malas pergi kemana-mana lebih baik aku diam saja lalu menunggu ada yang membawakan makanan_..._" anak laki-laki itu bersila di atas kursi dapur, nyengir selebar mulutnya bisa. Itachi sudah hampir melemparnya dengan gelas tembikar kalau tidak melihat wajah adik satu-satunya yang memang jadi lucu kalau sedang tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tidak beli sesuatu sebelum pergi ke tempat latihan di...mana tadi? Tepi sungai?" Itachi mendelik, "Uang sakumu habis?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu? Beli saja _danggo _atau apapun yang manis dan bisa masuk ke perutmu."

"Tidak mau pergi ke kedai kalau tidak dengan _nii-san._"

"Kenapa_?_"

"Soalnya aku suka digendong~"

"Kulempar pakai panci nih."

Tawa Sasuke menggema di dapur yang tak terlalu besar itu, diperhatikannya Itachi memutar tubuh untuk mengambil serbet serta mengelap tangannya yang belepotan sebelum mengucurkan air dingin ke gelas besar. Diteguknya dalam satu tarikan napas lalu memelototi Sasuke yang cekikikan di meja makan. "Aku bisa saja menggendongmu, tetapi tidak jamin _mood-_ku sedang cukup bagus untuk tidak berhenti di jembatan Konoha dan melemparmu dari atas sana."

"_Nande?_"

"Kamu berat."

"Aku tidak berat."

"Ya sudah, kamu gendut."

"Aku tidak gendut."

"Tembam."

"Tembam itu lucu." Sasuke berkilah sambil merengut, "Daripada _nii-san, _mukanya galak dan bercodet, _itetetetetetetetete~_" jengitnya kesakitan karena hidungnya langsung ditarik Itachi, "_Touhan! Hii-han _hakal hih!"

Itachi spontan terbahak mendengar suara Sasuke menyembur nasal akibat hidungnya dijepit dua jari. Dilepasnya diiringi gerutuan dan wajah bulat adiknya yang memerah sempurna. Sasuke pun mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan muka untuk mencegah Itachi menyentuh hidungnya lagi. Bahu anak laki-laki itu berbalik memunggungi dan tak menggubris meski sebentuk telunjuk menusuk-nusuk pucuk kepalanya dari belakang.

Sasuke bergeming sambil pipinya digembungkan, tapi bukan Itachi namanya kalau habis akal. Disodorkannya gelas besar yang terisi penuh hingga batas tepi, aroma manis menguar melewati sisi kepala Sasuke, membuat anak laki-laki itu melirik dengan curiga. Pun, wajahnya langsung berangsur cerah mendapati lautan susu tersaji menggoda di tangan kakaknya.

"Habiskan."

"Yaaay!" Sasuke reflek menyambut ceria dan menerimanya dengan dua tangan, sudah lupa sama sekali dengan rasa sebalnya barusan. Diminumnya susu itu pelan-pelan selagi Itachi beralih ke belakang kursi untuk merapikan rambut Sasuke yang mencuat-cuat.

"Memang perlu banyak bergerak sih, tapi jangan sampai terlalu memaksakan diri. Kamu kan belum wajib menguasai sekian banyak teknik," Itachi menepuk-nepuk kepala anak laki-laki itu sambil mengedikkan bahu, "Kalau sampai sakit, aku tak mau merawatmu loh."

Sasuke menjilat bekas susu di bibir atasnya lalu menengadah, "_Nii-san _tak akan begitu."

"Kau mau bilang aku tidak tega?"

"Iya."

"Anak kecil ingusan."

"Hehehehehe..." Sasuke tertawa lagi, gigi-giginya yang rapi dan putih berbaris seperti butiran jagung muda, kedua gigi kelincinya ikut menyembul di baris terdepan, matanya memejam sempurna. Sungguh tawanya sangat menular dan Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum sembari merendahkan tubuhnya dan membungkuk di sebelah kursi.

"Maaf ya." Itachi meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Sasuke dan tersenyum lebih lebar, "Kakak tak pernah punya cukup waktu untukmu."

Sasuke menelan teguk kesekian lalu mengangguk sok, "Aku kan sudah besar."

Sudut bibir Itachi mengembang, dicubitnya pipi Sasuke dari samping, "Yang namanya sudah besar itu berarti sudah bisa mencuci baju dan menggoreng telur sendiri, bukan malah menumpuk dua tempat cucian lalu menunggu hari Minggu supaya _kaa-san_ bisa mencucinya bersamaan_._"

Beringsut karena pipinya giliran ditarik, Sasuke menarik badannya seraya menjulurkan lidah, "Kan _kaa-san _tidak pernah keberatan," celetuknya, merasa menang meski berusaha meronta karena Itachi balas memiting lehernya dengan lengan. "_Nii-san, _sakit dooooong!"

Itachi menepuk kepala adik satu-satunya itu sekali lagi sebelum melepaskannya dan balik ke posisinya semula, berkutat di depan meja dengan lengan yang bergerak sibuk menaruh ini-itu. Tak mengerti, Sasuke memilih untuk menghabiskan susunya yang memang terasa jauh lebih manis dari hari biasa. Mungkin _mood _Itachi sedang bagus? Entahlah.

Ditaruhnya gelas dan menyambar tasnya untuk disampirkan di satu lengan. Pun mengagumi tinggi badannya yang bertambah berkat saran Iruka-_sensei _untuk memperbanyak mengonsumsi ikan dan susu sejak dua bulan lalu. Digerak-gerakkannya kaki dengan bangga seraya berdiri menyampingi meja makan sampai tidak sadar kalau Itachi menghampirinya.

"Wah, wah."

"Aku tinggi ya?" Sasuke berujar tanpa menoleh, "Sudah bilang ke _kaa-san _minta dimasakkan ikan untuk makan malam, ikan apa yaaaa? Aku lupa tapi aku berikan kertas dari Iruka-_sensei. _Bagus loh untuk pertumbuhan." ujarnya jumawa, "Tapi _nii-san _tidak perlu, soalnya _nii-san _tak boleh tambah tinggi."

"Kamu mengejekku?" balas Itachi. Ditoyornya pundak Sasuke minggir supaya dia bisa meraih botol minum yang sudah disiapkan di atas lemari makan. Tepat saat Sasuke mulai meloncat antusias ke arah jendela.

"Aku harus berangkat! Berangkat! BE-RANG-KAT!"

"Iya, aku dengar kok, dengar." Itachi menghela napas serta menyentil kening anak laki-laki itu. Kedua lengannya disodorkan ke depan dan Sasuke terperangah begitu melihat sebuah kotakbesar bersama botol minumnya menyambut ingin dibawa. Wangi roti dan sayuran menerpa hidungnya yang mengendus-endus, "Untukku?"

Itachi mengangguk sembari meletakkan wadah-wadah itu ke tas Sasuke. "Tidak seberapa sih, kebetulan ada roti dan kamu akan banyak bergerak hari ini..." diusap-usapnya pundak Sasuke, "_Tuna sandwich _dan sayuran rebus, ditambah beberapa apel kelinci, lalu susu gula madu. Spesial dari Itachi _nii_-_san _yang keren."

"U, uwaaah." Sasuke memandang setengah terpana, "Sejak tadi _nii -san _membuatkan semua ini untukku?"

Itachi mengangguk sambil menyambar jubah hitamnya yang teronggok di sandaran kursi dan memakainya sejenak, tak lupa kembali membungkuk untuk mengetukkan dahinya ke kening Sasuke. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Wajah Sasuke berbinar-binar, Itachi bahkan bisa melihat ada sejumlah kerlip menari-nari dari bola mata anak laki-laki itu. Dan sambil menggerut erat tali tas, ditubruknya Itachi penuh semangat—"_Arigatou_! _Nii-san_! Aku sayang _nii-san_! Sayaaaaang sekali!"

Tertawa, Itachi balas mengusap punggung Sasuke yang menggoyangkan badannya sampai bahu Itachi ikut goyah, "Titip salam ke kakek itu ya, kalau sempat, aku akan ke sana pukul tiga."

Sasuke memeluknya lebih erat sambil mengangguk gembira.

"Un!"

* * *

><p>_<em>fin<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto<p> 


End file.
